


Mint Chapstick

by astarryjelly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Cuddle, Cybee, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Nightwing - Freeform, RobStar, Shock, Starfire - Freeform, awkward beast boy, background robstar and cybee, bbrae - Freeform, chapstick, i love them sm, mostly bbrae, some cybee, some robstar, surprise, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are relaxing on the couch when he notices her applying an interesting product to her lips that sparks an idea
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan & Victor Stone, Garfield Logan/Raven, Karen Beecher/Victor Stone, Koriand'r & Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 54





	Mint Chapstick

the two of them sat comfortably on the plush couch. 

on one end, raven lay curled up with a book, her knees drawn up to her chest in a fetal position. 

on the other end, sat changeling, clutching his game controller tightly. he shouted occasionally, exclaiming when he did well on one of his games. 

raven smiled to herself, using her book to hide her wandering eyes. she knew of his feelings for her and they were most definitely reciprocated. when the two of them were together, it seeped off of him, flowing like waves. every time she got near him, her heart started to beat faster and her nerves spiked. he knew that she liked him, he could hear her heart rate accelerate when he was around. she knew she liked him too, but they were both way too afraid to speak on it. 

the two of them had grown closer over the years. the rest of the titans had coupled off, leaving the two of them alone. robin and starfire began dating after tokyo. after the events of tokyo, the whole team was exhausted and robin had gone a little crazy. the trouble in the city had sort of died down and robin didn't know how to handle his free time. he was frantic, always having them train or on the hunt for another villain. in reality, there was only ever a problem once a week, a drastic improvement to their 'we'll get a day off if we're lucky' lifestyle. throughout all of this, starfire was always there for him, always helped him when times got rough. she was a rock for him. it only made sense that once he was finally in a good headspace they started dating. 

he then went awol for a period of time. he left without telling anyone. the only person he would talk to was starfire. he came back with a new name, he was nightwing now. no one knows the details of where he was, who he was, during this time period but he came back a different man. he left starfire heartbroken and raven had to pick up the pieces. upon his return, he made amends with starfire. it wasn't easy. every night there were screams of anger from their room. when they finally made up, the two of them got engaged and are to be married in the summer.

cyborg had begun dating bumblebee when they returned from tokyo. after everything they went through, the titans and titans east had grown a lot closer. bee and cyborg especially. when gar walked in on his friends together, he was scarred. that's how the team found out. they had been seeing each other in secret. whenever cyborg would go out for "a good meal" he really, was sneaking out to see bumblebee. the two of them were sloppy. 

gar was sent to retrieve cyborg for dinner. when he approached the door he heard faint moans. he closed his eyes and opened the door. thankfully the two of them were still clothed but it was still a horrifying sight.

over the years, gar had matured and changed as well. 

his features had grown sharper and more mature. his lanky, skinny, frame had grown into lean muscle. his hair had gotten longer and shaggier. he had changed his costume from the purple and black to red and white and changed his name from beast boy to changeling citing that he "wasn't just a boy anymore he was a man" earning laughs from his roommates. 

raven had also matured but not crazily. she hadn't grown since her teen years. she stood at an even 5'2, the shortest member of the team. starfire was second at 5'10.

she had filled into her curves more and allowed her hair to grow out, falling just below her shoulders. her roots began to grow in a little black, leading to her hair slowly becoming a faint ombre of black to deep purple. her uniform was mostly the same, the only difference being the knee-high boots she chose to wear and elbow-length fingerless gloves that match her cloak. her leotard was changed from long sleeves to a high collar tank top. 

the titans had matured as a whole, opting to change their name from the teen titans to the titans, as they were all in their early to mid-twenties. they figured it would be best to share their birth names as well as wear civvies around the house. it was a little odd at first, getting used to calling each other by their birth names. gar could never hide his laugh whenever victor called out to dick but, over time it grew comfortable. the idea of calling rachel raven anywhere but on the battlefield was bizarre in garfield's mind. 

so there they sat.

they spent most of their time like this. gar would wear his favorite grey sweatpants and the hoodie rachel had gotten him for his birthday the year prior, and rachel would wear her favorite lavender hoodie and some black athletic shorts with black nike mid-calves. he would sit and play his games and she would read her book and they'd sit in comfortable silence. today, however, was a little different. 

gar still played his games and rachel still read, but out of the blue she sat up, stretched, and rose slowly.

she strolled casually across the length of the couch before settling directly next to garfield. 

his face lit up a bright red and he instantly crashed the car he was driving in his game. 

"umm whatcha doin rae?" he questioned. 

"oh nothin much, i just got a little cold and i can't find any blankets." she murmured, getting comfy. 

he absolutely adored her. the way her messy bun flopped upon her head, or how tiny she looked in that oversized sweatshirt. 

as she settled down, she pulled out a small tube of chapstick. burt's bees, her favorite kind. it was mint-scented. she applied a thick layer to her lips, relishing in the faint tingle before opening her book again. he looked down at her lips hesitantly before taking in a deep breath, gathering courage. 

"hey um, rae is that mint chapstick? does it taste like mint?" he asked, subtly pressing the power button on his controller. 

"yes, why?" 

"well," he paused and looked down. "can i have some?"

"um... yeah sure." she was confused to say the least. 

she reached into the large pocket of her hoodie and pulled out the chapstick. 

she was expecting for him to take the tube from her hands and apply a little bit to his lips, what she was not expecting, was to look up and be met by his warm lips.

the kiss lasted mere moments and he pulled away quickly. 

"wow it really does taste like mint" he exclaimed before bounding down the hallway. 

she was frozen in her spot. she placed a small hand against her lips. they were tingling, and this time she couldn't tell if it was from the mint or his kiss.


End file.
